This core will provide comprehensive clinical and molecular epidemiologic support to the relevant components of this Program Project. This core will ascertain and enroll all eligible UTMDACC patients with biopsy-proven non- melanoma skin cancer to form a pool of patients from which cases will be selected for each project according to the specific eligibility criteria. Detailed clinical and epidemiologic data and a blood sample will be collected for all patients. A new molecular component will study p53 and ras mutations in all available tumor specimens. In addition, for Project 3 (Dr. Wei, DNA repair and chromosomal instability in skin cancers) 300 non-cancer controls will be identified; and for Project 5 (Dr. Lippman, Biologic approach to therapy of aggressive skin cancer) data will be collected for the Quality of life component. This core will also be responsible for data quality, management, and retrieval. Data will be maintained in an up-to-date, user friendly, and easily accessible database to facilitate the integration of data from all projects and cores.